


Small Moments: Can This Be Real?

by K_AudreyLeto



Series: Small Moments Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fabathroom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_AudreyLeto/pseuds/K_AudreyLeto
Summary: It's the small moments that count. Here is another quick one shot from the Somewhere in Between verse. Written for Faberry Week Day Five: Bathroom. After having a rough Cheerios practice Quinn stormed into the bathroom and Rachel was inside... enough said. Originally published 6/18/2015.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Series: Small Moments Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684792
Kudos: 62





	Small Moments: Can This Be Real?

**Author's Note:**

> Faberry Week Day Five- Bathroom  
> This was not only written for Faberry week but also for one of my best friends who requested Faberry Bathroom smut from the SIB verse as a birthday gift.  
> Originally published on 6/18/2015.  
> Warning: Smut  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any songs used.

**Small Moments: Can this Be Real?**

_ “Can this be real, can this be true? Am I the person I was this morning, and are you  _ _ the same you? It's all so strange how can it be, all along this love was right in front of me.” _

***

Quinn pushed into the bathroom and she hit the door so hard that it slammed into the wall. Sue had been intolerable at practice that morning and her normally,  _ mostly _ , pleasant mood came to an abrupt end when Sue began practice by being a tyrant.

But what Quinn didn’t know when she slammed into the room was that there was already an occupant in the bathroom, who jumped in surprise when the door slammed open.

Quinn might have immediately apologized if it had been anyone else… but it wasn’t just anyone… it was _ her _ .

It was Rachel Berry.

The girl who had been invading her mind and assaulting her senses, since the very first time she had seen her.

Quinn literally couldn’t apologize because the words died in her throat.

“Hello Quinn,” Rachel said cheerily as she fixed her hair in the mirror and Quinn could no longer take it, she could no longer fight it.

She quickly scanned the room to make sure they were truly alone; and then she took three long strides until she was standing inches from her.

Rachel noticed that she was moving closer and turned to face her… one hand was gripping tightly to the sink because she wasn’t sure what was driving Quinn’s actions. She found out several seconds later…

Quinn’s lips pressed against hers with equal amounts of fiery passion and desperate wanting. Rachel wasn’t sure where this came from, or how…or why… but she didn’t care. She had wanted Quinn since the day they met… before that actually, it was the first time she saw her.

Just as quickly as the kiss began, it ended and Quinn was no longer pressed against her.

She was headed toward the door.

“Quinn,” Rachel called and saw the girl turn to face her again.

“I can’t do this.”

“You already did,” Rachel pointed out. Quinn didn’t even realize it but her feet were moving toward her again. Rachel had turned fully in front of the sink and her eyes were watching her in the mirror. Quinn stepped behind her this time, rather than beside her.

Rachel smiled, “do you ever get tired of fighting it?” Quinn didn’t need her to elaborate to know what she meant.

Without words she answered with a head nod. She lowered her eyes to Rachel’s shoulders and as her eyes traveled up the expanse of flesh that was her neck; she wanted more, she needed…

Again she couldn’t hold back.

Rachel gasped, when watching through the mirror while feeling it as Quinn’s soft lips pressed against the smooth skin of her neck. Another kiss as those lips moved up… then she felt Quinn’s tongue, and a little bit of her teeth.

Quinn couldn’t help herself anymore, she was possessed as she nibbled and sucked Rachel’s neck. She was probably leaving a mark, but she didn’t care… she wanted to mark her. She wanted Rachel to be hers. She needed this, her… more.

With her hands shaking she slid them around Rachel’s waist and stopped just below the hem of her shirt. She was so close but…  _ could she… did Rachel want it? _

Rachel’s neck was arched as a welcome for her mouth and that was all the answer Quinn needed. She decided to throw caution to the wind and fulfill her ultimate fantasy.

She moved her left hand up and over Rachel’s breast, and Rachel moaned at the contact… that sound spurred Quinn on and she began kneading it. She could feel the nipple harden below her hand; and knowing it was because of her touch was driving Quinn wild with want and making her panties completely wet. 

She felt Rachel’s hand curl up around her head, and into her hair. Quinn pushed her right hand down underneath the waistband of Rachel’s skirt. Her fingertips grazed the top of Rachel’s panties and she debated whether or not to dip under those as well. 

She quickly decided not yet.

She did, however, slide her hand down over the panties. Her fingers came in contact with wet panties and she moaned at the feel of it.

“Fuck Quinn,” Rachel grunted and brought Quinn’s lips to hers. They locked eyes momentarily in the mirror and in that moment an unspoken question was asked and a wordless response was given… and then they were kissing. 

Rachel traced her tongue along Quinn’s lips begging for entrance; when her lips parted, Rachel slid her tongue against Quinn’s; kissing passionately while Quinn’s fingers slid back and forth along the center of her panties. Rachel was fighting every instinct to hump Quinn’s hand rather than let Quinn do this her way.

Quinn was flying high… she was rubbing Rachel in all the best ways. She wanted to push those panties aside and fuck her right there in front of the sink so that she could watch her reactions in the mirror, but she didn’t… she just rubbed and could feel her panties becoming wetter and wetter. Her own panties were completely drenched… as she continued her manipulations she could feel Rachel’s clit harden with every upward stroke and she just wanted to feel it, to see it… to lick it.

“Oh fuck,” Rachel moaned into Quinn’s mouth which broke the kiss. Quinn watched as Rachel’s eyes closed, her neck fell back onto her shoulder, and her hips involuntarily bucked into Quinn’s hand.

“You’re beautiful,” Quinn said before she could stop herself. Rachel’s eyes popped open at her words and smoldering brown eyes met darkened hazel.

“Quinn… I-I want…” Rachel’s words were cut off by the sound of the bell ringing.

“We’re late for class,” Quinn said dumbly as she had one hand on Rachel’s chest; and the other down her skirt.

Rachel smirked, “good,” she turned quickly causing both of Quinn’s hands to leave where they had been. “At least we won’t be interrupted.”

Quinn moaned as Rachel’s body collided with hers. Rachel’s arms moved up and around her head and brought their lips and tongues together in ecstasy. Quinn’s hand circled her waist and pulled her impossibly tighter.

“I want you Quinn,” she whispered when the kiss broke. Rachel peppered kisses down her neck in between words; “I have… since the… first time… we met.”

“Me too,” Quinn’s hands had moved to Rachel’s ass; her skirt had lifted slightly and Quinn felt her panties again as she kneaded her incredible ass… and she pulled her closer.

At this point, Rachel was practically wrapped around Quinn’s body.

“I need,” Quinn moaned as her legs trembled with want. 

“What do you need?”

“You,” was all she said before crashing their lips together once more. Quinn then moved her hands down Rachel’s ass and around the back of her thighs; breaking the kiss she lifted Rachel into her arms.

“Oh wow,” Rachel groaned when her wet center pressed into her; Quinn felt it too and it made her hazy. She wanted to touch her so she lowered her down onto the edge of the sink; Rachel braced herself with both hands behind her, gripping the other side of the sink. Quinn kept one hand on her, holding her in place… but used the other one to trace a path from the back of her thigh, to the front and down. She pressed two fingers to the wet fabric where Rachel’s clit was. She felt that the already stiff nub had become even harder.

“Oh Quinn,” Rachel moaned.

“I know,” she continued the movement and when her fingers slid lower to the soaked fabric she knew she wanted more… she needed more.

“I want more,” she bit her lip… she hadn’t meant to vocalize it but when Rachel nodded her head, she was glad she had. “Are you sure?” 

When Rachel met her eyes she could see those beautiful brown eyes full of lust and not even one inkling of doubt.

“Yes Quinn, please… I need you too,” Quinn smirked at Rachel’s dramatics because she understood completely; and she couldn’t wait to feel her.

She glided her fingers to the side of the panties and pushed them aside. She moaned loudly when her fingers slipped through all of Rachel’s wetness.

“You’re so wet.”

“It’s all for you.”

“Mmmm,” Quinn groaned before she leaned in again and then closed her lips around Rachel’s in a heated kiss. One of Rachel’s hands wrapped around Quinn’s neck as she deepened the kiss.

Quinn’s fingers were toying with her and Rachel needed those fingers to be inside. It took longer than she wanted to wait but Quinn finally pressed those fingers against her opening; and broke the kiss.

“Rachel,” she said so gently that Rachel thought she could fall in love with her. Her eyes popped open and what she saw before her was Quinn’s eyes… dark with lust, and there was something else…

“C-Can I?” She checked again.

“I need you Quinn,” was her response and then she let out a long slow moan as Quinn pushed two fingers into her.

“Oh fuck,” Quinn grunted because of how tight Rachel was. After a few moments of enjoying the way Rachel felt wrapped around her fingers; she began moving in and out at a slow pace. She was gently progressing faster and faster until she was fucking Rachel Berry… just like she had always wanted to.

Soon Rachel was screaming Quinn’s name as she came undone. The way her walls squeezed Quinn’s fingers, she knew once was never going to be enough.

Quinn slowed her pace and brought Rachel down from her high. Once Rachel could stand on her own again, Quinn helped her off of the sink; and lowered her to her feet. They held each other tight until they both were breathing normally again.

Once they had calmed down Quinn looked at Rachel and the girl was looking at her like she wanted to devour her.

“Quinn… I need, c-can I-”

“Please,” Quinn begged and something snapped inside of Rachel... she needed to taste her. Rachel pushed her against the wall of the first stall; and then dropped to her knees.

“Oh my god,” Quinn whispered, drawing each word out… at the sight of Rachel Berry on her knees and staring at her like she was starving.

And she was.

Rachel looked up at Quinn through heavy lidded eyes, “I want…” this time she knew the question couldn’t be left unsaid. “C-Can I-I… I mean, do you want…” Quinn nodded before she could get the words out and she was thankful for that; she may have died from the embarrassment.

“Please Rachel,” she begged and Rachel knew there would be no stopping now. She ran her fingers up Quinn’s legs to her thighs and when she reached the hem of her Cheerios skirt she used her hands to push it up. 

The sight she was greeted with was red spanks that were wet; she tugged those down and Quinn stepped out of them. 

Once the spanks were gone Rachel was looking at white panties that were so wet they had become translucent.

Rachel licked her lips at the sight.

Quinn moaned at the sight she saw.

Again Rachel met her eyes but this time she leaned forward, darted her tongue out, and sealed her mouth around Quinn’s panty covered clit; and she licked.

“Oh fuck Rach,” she ran her fingers through Rachel’s silky smooth hair. “I don’t know how we ended up here but I don’t care… I want you so badly and have for a long-”

“Quinn,” Rachel cut in after finally removing her mouth from her deliciously wet heat. “Shut up so I can eat you out,” she heard Quinn moan at her dirty words and that spurred her on; she pushed the panties aside, took a quick look at Quinn’s incredibly wet and mouthwatering sex. She licked her lips and brought her mouth to Quinn again; and this time there was no fabric between them. 

Rachel was greeted with hot flesh and wetness that tasted unbelievably good.

“Mmm,” she moaned as she dragged her tongue through Quinn’s folds and then wrapped her lips around her clit and again sucked it into her mouth.

Quinn’s mouth dropped open at the sensation, her head fell back, and her fingers tightened in Rachel’s hair. She was feeling things all over the spectrum… one second she was lost in lust over the feeling of Rachel’s tongue lapping at her. And then she was feeling completely blown away by the fact that her fantasies of Rachel Berry kneeling on the floor of the bathroom, licking her into oblivion were coming true.

It was all too much… the feelings, the sensations, the emotions… the facts of the matter; it was all too much, and never enough. And before she knew it she was being blindsided by, and shaking through an orgasm that nearly knocked her off of her feet. If it wasn’t for Rachel’s hands holding her in place she may have fallen. Rachel’s name fell out of her mouth as she came down from the high.

By the time she opened her eyes; Rachel was standing in front of her sucking in heavy breaths and staring at her. A smile in her eyes and her wetness around her lips and chin.

Quinn couldn’t stop herself; desire and need took over rationality and as Rachel caught her breath Quinn pressed against her, cupped the back of her head and brought their lips together; she could taste herself and she moaned into the kiss.

“Good huh?” Rachel asked when the kiss broke.

“Yeah but…” she trailed off as she slid her hand down Rachel’s body and cupped her center through her completely drenched; and slightly askew panties. “I think I’d rather taste this.”

A shiver ran through Rachel’s body.

“Fuck Quinn.”

“Yeah… I want more of that too,” Quinn couldn’t remember ever being this aggressive or possessive… maybe it was because this time it was Rachel and not some stupid boy.

She began toying with the edge of her panties just itching to get back inside.

“Quinn… please touch me,” and with that she wasn’t going to make her beg.

It was Quinn who dropped to her knees this time as she hiked Rachel’s skirt up, tugged her panties aside, and could finally see all of the wetness that was there for her and because of her.

“All for you,” Rachel said as if she could read Quinn’s mind. 

“What do you want?” Quinn purred. She knew teasing her was mean but she liked it before when Rachel talked dirty and she wanted to hear more.

“I want you mouth,” Quinn moved her mouth closer.

“What do you want my mouth to do?”

“Lick me,” Rachel gave Quinn what she knew she wanted; and boy was she glad she did when she felt Quinn’s hot tongue push into her… only briefly though as she then focused on her clit.

Quinn was sucking, nibbling, and licking Rachel’s clit as she brought the girl to one orgasm after another… Quinn couldn’t stop, she didn’t want to. She loved Rachel Berry and was finally getting to do all the things she has always wanted to do.

“Oh… oh fuck, oh Quinn… oh,” Rachel screamed…

The sound of Rachel screaming through her third orgasm woke Quinn up from her sleep…

She sat bolt upright in her bed and blinked her eyes in the darkness; a harsh difference from the blinding fluorescent bathroom lighting that was in her dream. She was soaked in sweat… and soaked in other places as well.

She had dreamt and fantasized about Rachel plenty of times but it was never like that… it was never that detailed.

“Wow,” she breathed out and then she shrugged. “First time for everything,” she said to herself before she got out of her bed to go change her panties.

*

Across town; Rachel had just woken up from a  _ very _ similar dream and as she lay breathless in her bed she chastised herself.

“Why… why, why, why… why her?” Why out of all the girls at McKinley to have feelings for… why do you want Quinn Fabray? 

Getting her would be impossible.

As Rachel got out of bed to change her panties her mind continued.

_ It’s a good thing the new glee club teacher is taking over the glee club tomorrow _ . The New Directions will be what distracts her from her feelings for Quinn  _ freaking _ Fabray.

She had no idea that in a few weeks’ time she would be drowning in her feelings for the girl; and nothing… not even glee club could stop her from falling.

*

_ “For the first time I am looking in your eyes, for the first time I'm seeing who you  _ _ are. I can't believe how much I see, when you're looking back at me. Now I understand  _ _ why love is... Love is... for the first time...” _

*

END

**Author's Note:**

> The title and the song lyrics are from the song For the First Time by Kenny Loggins


End file.
